In conventional grinding means and holding devices for grinding means, grinding means holes of the grinding means and suction holes of the holding device have to be lined up in an aligning step at the time of mounting in order to enable optimal suction of grinding dust during a grinding operation. A holding device, in particular a grinding disk, for a grinding means, said holding device having at least one support body, which comprises at least one material recess, which is provided for transverse transport of grinding dust on a side facing the grinding means in a plane parallel to a grinding face, and having at least one securing layer for securing the grinding means on the support body, has also already been proposed. Grinding dust is transported in this holding device through a dust-permeable hook-and-loop layer, whereby an aligning step when the grinding means is mounted on the holding device can be spared, however there is a risk of blockage of pores of the dust-permeable hook-and-loop layer, for example when grinding materials that contain resin.